Cable television service has become a dominant vehicle for the delivery of electronic entertainment content throughout the United States, and in many parts of the world. Modern cable systems, which were originally designed to deliver analog RF television signals now largely deliver encoded digital data at very high speeds over a conventional, low-loss coaxial cable—or a combination of fiber-optic and coaxial cables with appropriate interfaces therebetween. These signals are employed in two-way communication between a cable subscriber and the operator, also known as the cable “head end.” One common form of two-way communication is the cable modem, (generally termed DOCSIS) in which signals are encoded into a network protocol, such as TCP/IP and transmitted between a network-equipped computer and a server system at the head end that connects to a larger network, such as the well-known Internet via various gateway switches and routers. Other techniques for two-way communication involving the receipt by a subscriber of digital television content and a return path for data from the subscriber also exist, including DAVIC, Satellite dial-back, IPTV, among others.
Another increasingly common application involving both one way (from head-end to subscriber) and two-way communication is the delivery of so-called digital cable service. In a digital cable implementation, the subscriber receives broadcast television signals in digital form via TCP/IP or another communication protocol. The digital signal is typically received at the subscriber's location by a digital set top box. The set top box is, in essence, a small computer that converts received digital signals into NTSC (or another format) signal capable of being displayed on a conventional television. Most set top boxes, in fact, provide a variety of output connectors that deliver the video signal to a television or display monitor in a variety of formats including S-video, composite and component. Such boxes also deliver audio based upon a number of outputs. This delivered audio can be encoded for delivery to a tuner capable of providing multi-channel playback (e.g. surround sound).
Since a set top box is a networked computing device, it affords the subscriber many options not available in conventional analog cable arrangements. Taking advantage of the availability of two-way digital communication over the line, the set to box can act as a portal through which the subscriber can interact with the head-end server and remote network beyond. In a basic application, the subscriber can direct requests to the server so as to deliver, for example, on-demand entertainment content, that is accessed from the server's associated storage system (or a remote storage system), and streamed to the subscriber over the cable. This content can be viewed in real time or stored for buffering and/or later replay in a storage medium (flash memory, disk, etc) associated with the set top box.
Of course virtually all set top boxes accommodate a remote control, that transmits IR and/or RF signals to the box to operate its various functions. Typically set top box functions are displayed via menu screens that often emulate the look and feel of a personal computer's graphical user interface (GUI) display. The remote allows the user to scroll through menu items and highlight the item of interest. Remotes often include a conventional cursor that can be moved about the screen via a four-way toggle to more closely match the point-and-click experience of a personal computer.
Many set top boxes and cable providers now provide functioning web browsers that are accessed by the appropriate remote control buttons and/or menu screens that are displayed on the television. These browsers support certain interactive functions allow entered subscriber requests to be delivered from the server's storage or from the Internet.
Give the interactive nature of currently available set top boxes (or other internal and external devices with set-top-box two-way functionality) and two-way digital cable (or other two-way-digital) television service, it is desirable to afford the subscriber the widest range of available interactive services, particularly where these services can be accommodated by existing hardware. The provision of additional services offers the service provider an opportunity to deliver a more competitive product and, possibly, obtain income from the provision of a new feature. The user is provided with a further convenience that improves their viewing experience and well-being.
It is also recognized that television showcases new and existing goods and services and often invites the viewer to contact the advertiser to purchase these goods and services. A system and method that makes that process easier and more reliable is highly desirable.
Furthermore, the use of mobile or cellular telephones is now extremely common and most available telephones support Short Message Service (SMS) or “text” messaging applications and include small graphical user interface (GUI) display screens for creating and reading such messages (as well as other activities, such as picture/video viewing, games and the like). An SMS message (or simply, “SMS”) is convenient was to communicate without need of a voice exchange. Moreover, SMS messages can include embedded hyperlinks (also simply termed, “link(s)”) that are transmitted back to a service provider and allow responses from an Internet based content provider via the cellular network. These responses can include downloads to the cellular telephone of requested content from the provider. A technique that further facilitates downloads of such content is also desirable.